


Escape

by Szmaragd



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background boyf riends, Light Angst, M/M, Psychology, Unhealthy Relationships, it's obvious but anyway, one-sided but anyway
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szmaragd/pseuds/Szmaragd
Summary: Потому что у Джереми е д е т к р ы ш а, и едет уже так давно.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip
Kudos: 6





	Escape

Если бы Джереми захотел обернуться назад и узнать, где это все началось — он бы не смог.

В тот ли день, когда он достал злополучную таблетку, и супер-крутая-современная-непонятная-японская-тебе-это-надо-Джереми технология приняла образ Киану, черт возьми, Ривза?

В то неуловимое коридорное мгновение, когда он смотрел на Кристин, но зачем-то постоянно задерживал взгляд на цифровом призраке у нее за плечом?

В тот вечер после уроков, когда Брук потянулась к нему за поцелуем, и что-то в голове щелкнуло, и на секунды вместо нее перед лицом вдруг оказался Сквип?

В одну из тех перемен, когда в цепи имён — Кристин-Брук-Майкл-Майкл-Брук-Сквип-Кристин, — которые проносятся у него в голове и из которых он не может выбрать одно, он не заметил ничего странного?

Или Сквип тут ни при чем, он просто катализатор (Джереми помнит это из химии): ускорил то, что и так должно было произойти.  
Потому что у Джереми _е д е т к р ы ш а_ , и едет уже так давно

Но он не думает об этом, тяжело дыша и перестав пытаться представить Кристин _(-Брук-Майкла)_ , когда его целует Сквип.

— Это стимуляция соответственных нервных клеток и желез, не перевозбуждайся.

Сквип сказал это однажды — кажется, Джереми тогда ехал из школы, и автобус стоял на светофоре. Не самое подходящее время, чтобы вспоминать… вещи, но Сквипа это не заботило.  
Он вообще часто говорил вот так: просто, прямо и не в подходящие моменты.

Как во время того особо долгого поцелуя с Брук, когда он прошептал: «Тебе же лучше запомнить все ощущения, потому что я использую именно их.»  
Или «Тебе не могло не понравиться, потому что я знаю, что активировать, и прекрати думать об этом во время ланча, иначе мы вернёмся к отжиманиям по утрам.»  
И «это смешно» — когда Джереми уже снял футболку, и откинулся на спину, и дышал через раз, кусая губы, и Сквип нависал над ним так невозможно близко, и  
«настолько жалко, что смешно».

Да, Джереми _ж а л о к_.  
Он выбирает из всех людей компьютер в голове, он тянется к нему и ловит воздух, пока нужные клетки создают иллюзию, что на самом деле они держатся за руки, он запирает весь свой мир в темной комнате два на два с усмехающейся проекцией и абсолютно _н е ж а л е е т_.

Жалеть не о чем.  
Жалеть можно только самого Джереми, но он сам загнал себя в эту комнату, сам потерял ключи и сам отказывается их искать.  
А стоит ли, если у тебя есть буквально все?

Киану Ривз?

Кристин?

Брук?

Та женщина из порно?

Майкл?

— Ты жалок, — шепчет Сквип ему в губы, прежде чем привычный его образ дрожит и превращается в (когда-то, кажется, не так давно) лучшего друга.

И

— Дже

дыхание его щекочет кожу и опаляет ухо (активируются соответственные нервные окончания, да, Джереми помнит, Джереми все еще не совсем поехавший), он только

— ре

глотает воздух, дышит глубоко, так, что голова начинает кружиться; протягивает руку и смотрит, как подернутые неживой синевой смуглые пальцы переплетаются с его собственными, и

— ми.

падает на кровать, отвечает на поцелуй (стимуляция нервных клеток, он помнит, помнит, но уже устал напоминать себе и скоро сдастся и будет думать, что все это наяву), обнимает воздух и чувствует знакомую ткань толстовки под руками.  
Даже нашивка на том же месте.

Он жалок.  
Верно.

Сквип больше не говорит ему перестать обманывать собственную голову.  
Он помогает.

— Ты говорил, что твоя задача — сделать меня…  
— Соответствующим твоим желаниям.  
Джереми сжимает одеяло — складки расползаются змеями по ткани. В голове пусто, а за окном дождь. Сквип сидит на его кровати со своей привычной уже усмешкой.  
— С тех пор твои приоритеты несколько изменились, так что мне пришлось приспособиться.  
— Изменились, — эхом тянет Джереми, продолжая смотреть на змеиный клубок в кулаке.  
То, что его трясет, он замечает только когда руки его опаляет теплом.

Сквип ловит его пальцы и оглаживает острые костяшки. Джереми закрывает глаза.  
За окном дождь.  
— Все решения всегда принимаешь ты сам. Возможно, под небольшим давлением, но я лишь советую, — продолжает Сквип. — Мои советы ведут к лучшим исходам. Принимать их или нет — все еще твой выбор.  
— Мой, — кивает Джереми.

Верно.  
Никто же не заставлял его воспринимать чертов _к о м п ь ю т е р_ как абсолютно реального человека, никто не взращивал в нем намеренно влечение к строгому образу, никто не стоял и не шептал: «Толкни эту крышу, Джереми, она все равно тебе не нужна, толкни.»  
Это всегда был сам Джереми.

Не то, чтобы он жалел.  
Не сейчас, когда Сквип достает плед и накидывает его на дрожащие плечи.

— Даже с настолько жалким исходным материалом можно работать, — хмыкает он.  
Джереми — жалкий исходный материал.

И на правду же не обижаются, верно?  
— Так давай работать, — шепчет Джереми и тянет Сквипа на себя.

Он упал вслед за крышей и о, нет, он точно не жалеет.

— А я предлагал тебе девушек из волейбольной команды.

Сквип — опять — сидит на его кровати и усмехается, Джереми присаживается рядом и отзеркаливает его усмешку.  
— К черту волейбольную команду.

Сквип хмыкает.  
Проводит по его щекам и почти шепчет:  
— Уверен?  
Джереми кивает и тянется вперёд — механический смех отдается эхом где-то в голове.

К черту волейбол.  
И театр к черту.  
И черлидерш туда же, как и книжный клуб, и скаутов, и сделай-сам.

— Верно. Тебе не нужны девушки, — Сквип отстраняется, подернувшись синей рябью, — из волейбольной команды. Потому что есть кое-что лучше всех их.

Он поправляет очки и наклоняется к Джереми.  
— Да, Джер? — шепчет.

И весь мир вместе с ними.  
К чер-ту.

Зачем ему вообще этот мир.

И зачем он миру.

Если за четыре сотни долларов можно сбежать от всех проблем и оказаться в темной комнате, где нет ни насмешек, ни сложных уроков, ни ежедневных выборов, ни ответственности, ни навязчивых, тревожных мыслей — только правда (на которую не обижаются) и стимуляция нервных клеток.

Весь мир — программа, которая перестала отвечать.  
Джереми нажал _escape._


End file.
